The New History of Magic
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: After the war Hermione is the only one left standing. With ntothing left for her she goes back in time to the summer after Voldemort's return and end s up teaching herself History of Magic. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The New History of Magic

**Summary:** After the war Hermione is the only one left standing. With ntothing left for her she goes back in time to the summer after Voldemort's return and end s up teaching herself History of Magic. HGSS

**Rating: T**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: HG x SS, HG x DM (one-sided)**

**Notes: There is an OC in this story? Not Mary-Sue, promise!**

---

Hermione cried silently as she cradled Ron's lifeless form in her arms. His hair redder than ever, caked with blood and his eyes wide open and unseeing. She looked down at his face one more time before slipping his eyes shut and picking up his wand, the tape still wrapped around it from their second year. She looked around, the only thing standing besides her was the castle but even that was crumbling.

The forbidden forest burned in the background creating smoky haze that hid the top of the castle, all the windows alit with flames. The white tomb was charred and half destroyed. The lake was the only thing not burning but everything in it was dead, the corpse of the giant squid floating eerily.

Hermione moved over to where Harry was lying by a pile of dust that had once been the Dark Lord. Around him there were the remains of the Horcruxs and also, carved into the ground by magic was a circular array. When the right spell was cast the magic would activate sealing the broken soul together and allowing it to be obliterated leaving no traces left. Not even for reincarnation.

Harry was lying face down and the earth around him was stained red, she bent and rolled him over. She looked into the once shining emerald eyes that were now dulled and half rolled up into his head. She brushed the hair that was matted to his forehead away and moped up the blood around his scar. She saw his glasses, broken and cracked, half trodden into the ground lying not far away. She summoned them to her and repaired them placing them on Harry's now closed eyes and lying him down too. He deserved to lie complete. She levitated him over to Ron and kneeled before both of them.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed, her voice quite and cracked from the screaming of spells and the crying that followed. For all her brains, for all her intelligence she hadn't been able to keep the two most important people in her life alive.

She looked at them once more and thought about her future. She could return to the wizarding community and help to rebuild the Ministry and Hogwarts but it would take years. After Dumbledore had died they had searched for the Horcruxs, they had found them, but for every day it took them to find them…someone died. Ginny survived the raid on the burrow long enough to see Harry again. Hermione could only hope she died happy in his arms having been shot with a slow killing curse.

Following that, the Death Eater's had pushed their way up in the Ministry, hiring their fellow Death Eater's and eventually taking over the entire Wizarding world's political system. With Rufus Scrimgeour quietly assassinated Voldemort really had taken over. It was up to the Order of the Phoenix, headed by Harry and Professor McGongall they had managed to take down most of the Dark Lord's powerful allies, the weaklings that joined him to save their skins hollered the Imperious curse when it looked as though Harry might take him down after all.

Hermione stood up slowly, picking up Harry's wand, they were all there was to keep. Then something occurred to her, something she had read about a long time ago. A way to transport yourself back in time. It required a complicated array, a blood sacrifice and about an hours worth of chanting. She thought about it for a while and the more she thought about it…the more the idea appealed to her.

If she could somehow warn Dumbledore…maybe this whole mess could be prevented. Or better yet, if she could warn Sirius, or Harry…or just get rid of Umbridge to start with. Hermione looked around her…blood sacrifice check.

---Time Lapse---

About two hours later Hermione had drawn the array, above 10m across, and considering she had to draw it from memory she was hoping for the best. There was nothing left to love here though. If she failed she could join Harry and Ron.

Hermione stood in the circle, three wands clutched to her and then a thought dawned on her. She held up her wand and cried, "Accio invisibility cloak, accio Marauder's Map, accio Golden Trio Map."

Three pieces of paper and some silvery material flew at her from all sides and surprisingly enough she managed to catch them all. After Voldemort had overtaken the Ministry, she, Harry and Ron had got together to make a map of the Ministry in much the same fashion as the Marauder's. A sad song echoed through her ears and Hermione felt compelled to look up and there was Fawkes, the blazing phoenix came down to rest on her tired shoulder and wept. He sang and he wept and the tears fell on her and she felt refreshed but not happy. Fawkes nudged her before flying to the white tomb and immersing himself in the flames, he would not return again. Hermione looked at her shoulder, on which lay a single feather, long and a brilliants mix of reds, oranges, yellows and golds.

With these items clutched close to her she began the chant and an hour later there was a blinding flash and Hermione disappeared and that world was left to rebuilt itself from the ashes of ruin.

---1995---

Hermione landed with a thud and fell to her knees before she could stop herself. She stood up and dusted herself off wondering when she was and where. Before walking out of the alley she shrunk the three wands, Fawkes' feather and the two maps to key chain size and placed them in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. She then performed a cleaning charm on her jeans, top, jacket, shoes and hair to help remove the majority of the blood but she really needed a bath. She wrapped the invisibility cloak around her and thanked the powers-that-be that she hadn't grown otherwise her feet would most defiantly have been visibly.

She then walked out into brilliant sunshine and an array of colours the likes of which she hadn't seen since Diagon Alley was raided and destroyed. Hold on a second…this was Diagon Alley. People passed her and she heard snatched of conversation, "Have you read the Prophet recently, the thing's their saying about that poor Potter boy, he'd only a child afterall…"

"Liars the both of them, guess that Potter boy just wants more attention can't be getting much since you-know-who isn't around to kill him again…"

"My nephew's not going back to Hogwarts this year, with the Headmaster going round the bend it just isn't safe. My sister is sending him over-seas…"

"I can't believe what they've written about Albus Dumbledore, he was there when I went to school…"

Hermione moved forward to where a copy of the Daily Prophet was lying just outside Flourish and Blotts. She picked it up. June 30 1995. Her summer holiday had just started, she'd be going into fifth year this coming September, this was the summer that Harry was attacked by Dementor's in little Whinging…the one's Umbridge sent.

Holding the cloak tight to her and throwing the Prophet into the first bin she found Hermione strode off towards a certain abandoned phone booth. Money, shelter and what exactly she was going to do now could wait till later but first, there was something at the Ministry she needed to investigate.

**----**

**Well, what do you think? Review and tell me :D**

**In the next chapter:-**

**Will Hermione get out of a confrontation with Umbridge unscathed?**

**Will Percy be able to get with 'Anya' whose also an intern?**

**Will the Wizenmagot consent to using Veritaserum?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The New History of Magic**

**Summary: **After the war Hermione is the only one left standing. With ntothing left for her she goes back in time to the summer after Voldemort's return and end s up teaching herself History of Magic. HGSS

**Rating: T**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 9**

charmedtomeetyou: I hope it lives up to your expectations

mugglemomof3: The questions gives hints as to what is coming in the next chapter and as for regular updates...cannot be guaranteed but I will try and make them nice and long with lots to think about :D

Mirlanthiriel: Yay

Aperion: Not even gunna respond to you :p

susan: Well I updated but it's not what you'd call soon

Heroine of the Valley: Ssh, nostalgia will privail

Malandra: Posted

notwritten: Yay

nessie: Ending is a long way off yet, I hope to enjoy writing this story.

**Pairings: HG x SS, HG x DM (one-sided)**

**Notes: A nice long update to sink your teeth into :D**

---

Hermione looked at the seemingly useless old telephone box and then a thought occurred to her. Seeing another Prophet lying about she transfigured it into a bag, a notebook and a quill. She grinned to herself and marched towards the telephone box. She dialled 62442 and waited, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, visitor please state your name and business."

Hermione faltered for a moment, "My name is Anya Lenz and I'm an intern."

"Visitor to the Ministry, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." With a clatter a badge slid into the returned change pouch. Hermione reached in and grabbed it but stilled as a sudden thought hit her. She drew out her wand and hit herself with a spell she and Harry had developed. It made you invisible and soundless and anyone that noticed the slight shimmer in the air where you were was instantly reminded that they had something much more interesting to look at…their shoes for example. She also charmed her hair to be blonde in colour, perfectly straight and her eyes went from honey brown to bright blue…just in case.

The telephone box sunk through the ground until it reached the underground entrance to the Ministry, she stepped through and the box went back to the surface. Moving swiftly she dodged between the wizards and witches pouring out of the fireplaces and sliding past the man who was meant to test your wand. Cramming herself in the lift with at least eight other people she managed to press the button she wanted.

She got off along with another wizard as several more poured into the lift. Hermione dodged around desks and talking wizards and witches until she reached an office door. On it was the label Dolores Umbridge; Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Hermione's blood boiled at the memories of the frog like woman, holding up her hand she cast a spell that gave her a view of the room like a muggle heat sensor. Everything was blue and green indicating no presence within the room.

"Alohamora," she whispered and heard the lock click satisfactorally. "Reviliartum," the door glowed green indicating that there were no other protection spells or wards on the door. Turning the handle as quietly as she could she crept into the room.

Now she could do this the muggle way or the wizarding way, she grinned, wizards did get a lot of things right. "Accio document about Dementors and Little Whinging."

A piece of paper flew into her waiting hand and she skimmed it quickly.

'_By order of the Minister of Magic, _

_Two Dementors are to be dispatched from Azkaban and sent to Little Whinging. Should they come into contact with one Harry Potter or anyone associated with him they are to issue the kiss immediately and dispose of the body. _

_Signed _

_The Undersecretary to the Minister _

Dolores Umbridge' 

Several other papers flew to the floor and Hermione had the sudden inkling that she needed to hurry up and if there was one thing fighting Voldemort had taught her it was to trust her instincts. She hurriedly used a copying spell to make an exact copy of the original right down to the magical residue on the signature. She then replaced the papers she'd disrupted and crept out of the office re-locking it behind her. She crept back into the main area just as she felt her invisible and soundless charm wearing off. Brilliant though it was it took a lot of magic to sustain and Hermione wasn't in the mind to waste all of her reserves.

Just as she the spell wore of completely Hermione walked straight into someone. Someone shorter and wider than her. Both of them stumbled backwards and Hermione found herself looking down on one Dolores Umbridge dressed in a disgusting pink cardigan with a floral print shirt with a frilly collar on underneath that and a bell skirt that showed her large thighs to their full extent.

"Who are you," Umbridge simpered.

Hermione didn't answer for a second before her lip quivered, "I am so glad you found me," tears welled up in her eyes, "My name is Anya Lenz, I'm an intern, I got into the lift and next thing I know I'm on this floor. I couldn't find anyone to tell me where I was and I didn't know what floor I was on and…"

"Ehem, ehem," that cough, to Hermione, was like nails scraping down a black board. "You didn't think to get back in the lift and go to the top floor?"

Hermione played up the dumb blonde stereotype for all it was worth. She stopped, gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "You are so right."

"Intern's are room 216 on the third floor," Umbridge simpered in her high, far too sweetened voice she used when annoyed.

Hermione smiled, thanked her and ran off as fast as she could. She made it into the lift alone and pressed the button for the top floor desperate to get out of the building but then a thought occurred to her. The Ministry only had intern days twice a month…Percy Weasley had been an intern and he'd fallen out with his family because of his position in the Ministry.

Hurriedly jabbing the 3rd floor button just in time she crossed her fingers and hoped that she was doing the right thing. If Voldemort was going to be kept out of power then the Wizarding World needed to be on their side and to that they needed the Ministry.

The lift chimed open and she stepped out, "Your late sweetheart," an old witch in a purple set of robes told her, "Just down the hall, best be quick now."

Hermione nodded and smiled politely striding down the hallway and finding room 216 without much trouble. Unless you count a couple of wolf-whistles trouble. She opened the door and slipped inside. There was a girl in a set of pastel blue robes with her hair done up tightly in a bun and Percy Weasley.

"Next."

A door on the other side of the room opened and out came a dark haired man wearing green robes, the pastel blue girl got up and walked in leaving her alone in the room with Percy.

"Hi," she said moving over to sit near him.

He jumped looking up from the paper he was reading, "Uh…hi," he flushed.

"You here for the same thing I am?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Interview for the position of Minister Fudge's personally secretary? Yeh," he replied. Hermione almost snorted…that was easy.

"Yeh, it'd be good to see how the Ministry is run from the top, gives you something to aim for doesn't it?"

"Finally someone who understands," Percy gave a hefty sigh, leaning back and pushing his glasses up his nose. Hermione watched him closely, he wasn't stupid but he was blind. He wanted to prove himself to be something, he didn't like the baggage being a Weasley came with.

"Although I can't say I like what they're doing to that poor kid, Harry Potter."

Percy sat up and looked at her, "You mean you actually believe his nonsense? He-who-must-not-be-named back, he's just saying it for a chance to play hero again," the redhead sneered.

"I didn't say that," Hermione replied, "I just meant that the fact that the Prophet is persecuting a child is really harsh. Plus, that boy Diggory had to have died some how. I just think it would make more sense for our world to be cautious, if he's back we build up our safety, if he's not then we're ready for anyone who'd like to take his place."

"Cedric Diggory died due to the nature of the tournament, it's happened many times before," Percy argued.

"Okay fine," Hermione replied, "but personally, I don't think I'd go out of my way to say he-who-must-not-be-named had come back for more fame…I mean, who wants to be famous because some nut-job of a wizard came and murdered my parents and tried to kill me would you?"

Percy was silent.

"Did he get your parents too?" Hermione said, her voice going quiet and playing the part of someone who thought they'd stepped on tender territory…but with the wrong impression.

"No," Percy huffed, "but they're no longer my parents."

"He got mine," Hermione looked at the floor, "how come their no-longer your parents? Disowned?"

"No," Percy snapped, his voice rising, "they just don't understand what I'm trying to do. I want to achieve something in life, I want to really make it but they don't see that. They think the Ministry is corrupt and that Albus Dumbledore can do no wrong."

"He is the most powerful light wizard in the past century," Hermione commented, "I read about it in…"

"Hogwarts; a history," Percy finished. He stopped and looked at the girl before him. She had straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she was very pretty. She reminded him of Penelope Clearwater, but Penelope wasn't speaking to him since he told her that Albus Dumbledore was a barmy old windbag that was just trying to stir up trouble to look like a hero and take over the Ministry because all he wanted was power.

"At least I'm not the only one whose read that particular text," Hermione grinned and Percy went suddenly red, but not due to anger.

Percy opened his mouth to reply when…

"Next," the girl in blue robes came out, she scowled at Hermione and Percy before flouncing out the door.

"I guess that means you," Hermione said nudging Percy.

Percy jumped and went a little bit redder than before, "Um…yeh," he replied stumbling to his feet and trotting off through the door.

Hermione sat there for minute after Percy had gone in, she rested her head on her hand, she debated just leaving but she was here now. Settled back into her chair she waited. About ten minutes later Percy came out.

"Next."

"You can go in now," Percy said gesturing over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled and got up.

Percy moved towards the door to the corridor to the lift, "Hey, I thought about what you said." Hermione turned, Percy was paused in the doorway. "It made sense," Hermione nodded and moved to open the other door. "Hey, maybe we could meet for a coffee or something?" Percy called out to her.

Hermione, who thankfully wasn't facing him, felt her face fall, she perked it up to a smile and turned back to him, "Yeh, I'd like that," she smiled at him. "I'll owl you."

"Um…okay," she watched, amused, as his ears turned gradually more and more pink. He scurried out the door.

"I need your name," she called after him.

She heard a muffled curse and his red-head popped back round the door, "Percy Weasley."

"Alright Percy," she waved, he waved back sheepishly and both went through their respective doors.

Hermione stepped through into Fudge's office and was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing by Cornelius. Cornelius himself was sat at his desk arranging papers, "Your late," he snapped, "not a good start, I'll have you know young lady that I do not accept tardiness from someone who works for me. Sit down."

Hermione moved to the chair, she could sense Lucius Malfoy watching her but she kept her eyes train on the floor. She settled her mind into pools of quicksilver. She'd a felt a prickle at the back of her neck when she entered the room.

"Right, do you have a resume?" Fudge asked.

"Um…no," Hermione said shrugging.

Fudge raised an eyebrow, "Proceeding onward then. What's your name?"

"Anya Lenz."

"Are you in any way related to or involved with the workings of Albus Dumbledore and, or, Harry Potter?"

Hermione shook her head. Fudge frowned.

"Do you believe this nonsense about the Dark Lord's return?" Fudge asked.

"I believe it's better to be safe than sorry," Hermione answered honestly.

"Ah hah, so you are working with him," Fudge pointed an accusatory finger at her across his desk.

"With all due respect Minister, that wasn't what I said," Hermione scowled.

"No, of course," Fudge said quickly, composing himself, "not that any of it's true anyway," he did not look her in the eye.

Fudge opened his mouth to ask another question when the door slammed open and a man wearing official looking robes burst in. "Minister, Harry Potter's been caught doing underage magic again, a patronus no less, should we expel him sir?"

"But that's for fending off Dementors, he could be in trouble," Hermione gasped. The man suddenly looked at her and then back at the red faced Minister and flushed.

"Um…right…well," he stammered.

Hermione looked to the Minister who was glancing frantically at Lucius, then her and then the man in the doorway.

"Expel the boy Minister, it is likely that this is a ruse thought up by Dumbledore to try and convince the Ministry that the Dementors are leaving Azkaban of their own will…or possible due to _the Dark Lord_," Lucius sneered, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Hermione whipped around to look at him.

"Yes, of course your right Lucius, Perkins, expel the boy immediately," Fudge commanded, he seemed to have temporarily forgotten Hermione was in the room.

"He's just a boy and Albus Dumbledore is a good man, do you think he would use a child to prove a point, even to you Minister?" Hermione demanded, standing.

"This is none of your business Miss Lenz," Lucius Malfoy drawled at her, his eyes narrowing.

"And what makes it any of yours?" Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that Perkins had stayed his hand and had not left as Fudge had ordered.

"That is none of your concern," Lucius snapped at her.

"Why haven't you moved Perkins?" Fudge yelped.

"Mam's got a point Minister," Perkins squeaked, looking frantically at Hermione.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Fudge grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, he scribbled something on it and threw the parchment up in the air. It folded into an aeroplane and flew out of the door. "Get out of my site Perkins!" Fudge snapped, "and as for you, you will not be getting the job do you hear me, now out with you!"

"I'd rather apply for Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts," Hermione snapped at him.

"The position has been filled," Fudge snarled.

"Not according to the Prophet," Hermione was bluffing now but she'd made an educated guess that Umbridge wasn't instated until after it was determined that Harry _would_ be going back to Hogwarts.

Just then another aeroplane came soaring in and Fudge grabbed, "Damn that Dumbledore, he's applied for an appeal for the boy. Damn it, that boy just gets in my way."

"May I suggest trying him with the full Wizenmagot Minister?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"I hope you'll use veritaserum along with that criminals trial," Hermione sneered.

"Stay out of this," Lucius snapped and Fudge was listening.

Hermione set her chin, held her head high and spun on her heal, "Fine then," she then proceeded to storm out of Fudge's officers, out through the other door and towards the lifts.

She passed an anxious looking Perkins on the way out, "Better safe than sorry?" Hermione asked, looking him dead in the eye. He nodded. She smiled. Then she left.

**----**

**You know, I originally didn't mention Hermione in the summary when I first posted this story. I put down 'Umbridge isn't the only new teacher this year' and you know what...the story got about 10 hits and 2 reviews...I repost it with modified summary and hey presto, 250 views and 9 reviews...says something about summary writing neh?**

**What's coming next?**

**Will Hermione be at the trial and if so what will she do?**

**Where is Hermione going to live?**

**Will Hermione tell Dumbledore all?**

**When will she meet Snape?**

**All will be revealed in the next thrilling chapter of The New History of Magic**


End file.
